Shunsui Kyōraku
Shunsui Kyōraku (京楽 春水, Kyōraku Shunsui) jest kapitanem 8 Dywizji w Gotei 13. Jego porucznikiem jest Nanao Ise. Wygląd Kyōraku rzuca się w oczy przez swoje beztroskie podejście do życia i niezwykły ubiór. Nosi słomkowy kapelusz i różowe haori. Wygląda dość niechlujnie i ma długie, zawsze uczesane włosy. Charakter W swoim wolnym czasie Kyōraku pije sake i leniuchuje w różnych miejscach. Lubi również uganiać się za kobietami, szczególnie za swoją porucznik Nanao Ise oraz za swoją byłą porucznik Lisą Yadōmaru, do których zwraca się Lisa-chan, Nanao-chan co bardzo je drażni. Zawsze jest na luzie. Czasami wstawia się za jakąś osobą, która jest o coś oskarżana i próbuje jej pomóc. Kyōraku w przeciwieństwie do innych postaci, zwraca się bardziej potocznie do osób z którymi rozmawia. Do swoich przyjaciół zwraca się po imieniu i dodaje przyrostek formalny (zwrot grzecznościowy). Kyōraku jest spokojnym człowiekiem, który walkę próbuje zastąpić słowami. Shunsui jako jedyna osoba (oprócz Ichigo) zwraca się do generała Yamamoto dosyć nieoficjalnym zwrotem Yama-jii. Historia thumb|left|Kyōraku w młodości Shunsui jest drugim synem bardzo zamożnej rodziny Kyōraku. Pomimo jego arystokratycznego pochodzenia, nie chciał trenować albo się uczyć, nawet wtedy gdy jego mistrz - Yamamoto powiedział mu, że jest bardzo zdolny jak na swój wiek. Kyōraku jest razem z Retsu Unohaną i Jūshirō Ukitake jednym z najstarszych kapitanów z Gotei 13 - oczywiście oprócz Yamamoto. Razem z Ukitake jest jednym z pierwszych, którzy osiągnęli stopień kapitana (wywodzi się to z treningu z Yamamoto w Akademii Shinigami). Kyōraku jest jedynym, który nie używa form grzecznościowych, kiedy rozmawia z Yamamoto (Yama-jii = dziadek Yama). thumb|left|Shunsui 110 lat temu110 lat temu, Shunsui tak jak teraz był kapitanem 8 Dywizji, a jego porucznikiem była Lisa Yadōmaru. Widzimy go, gdy wita się z Shinjim. Spotyka także Aizena, porucznika 5 Dywizji, który pyta się co się stało z Kapitan Hikifune. Sądził, że "przeszła na emeryturę", ale Shunsui ku jego zdziwieniu wytłumaczył, że awansowała ona do oddziału zero. Tłumaczy czym jest ten oddział, po czym udają się do sali, w której powitają nowego kapitana 12 Dywizji - Kisukę Urahare. thumb|Shunsui pokazuje reszcie, że Lisa cały czas tu była9 lat po objęciu przez Kisuke Uraharę stanowiska kapitana 12 Dywizji, widzimy Shunsuia wraz z innymi kapitanami na nadzwyczajnym spotkaniu w sprawie zniknięcia energii duchowej Kapitana 9 Dywizji Kenseia Mugurumy oraz jego porucznik Mashiro Kuny. Yamamoto wybiera kapitanów, którzy udają się na miejsce zdarzenia, zamiast Tessaia, Shunsui proponuje wysłać jego porucznik - Lisę. Wiedział, że cały czas ich podsłuchiwała, więc od razu się jej pyta czy zrozumiała rozkazy, ta potwierdza i zaczyna biec w stronę miejsca zdarzenia. Podczas nocnego spaceru, Shunsui spotkał kilku Shinigami oraz porucznika Aizena, któremu także doskwierała bezsenność. Przywitał się z nimi po czym wrócił do swojej siedziby. Zanim do niej wszedł, zauważył małą dziewczynkę, od razu ją rozpoznał, była to Nanao Ise, która przyszła poczytać książkę razem z Lisą. Shunsui przypomniał sobie, że co miesiąc Nanao tutaj przychodzi i zorientował się, że dziś jest pierwszy dzień miesiąca. Przeprosił ją i powiedział, że niestety dzisiaj Lisa ma bardzo ważną sprawę do załatwienia, i że na pewno wróci przed świtem. Fabuła Soul Society thumb|left|Shunsui wita Sado Pierwszy raz widzimy go na nadzwyczajnym zebraniu kapitanów zwołanego przez głównodowodzącego. Kiedy reszta kapitanów się kłóciła, on się nie odzywał i wyglądał na znudzonego tą całą sytuacją. Jest on jednym z pierwszych kapitanów, którzy spotkali Ryoka. W swoim oddziale dostrzegł Sado Yasutorę, pokonującego wszystkich Shinigami 8 Dywizji. Kiedy młody mężczyzna był już blisko, Shunsui wyskoczył mu na drogę a na niego sypały się płatki kwiatów sypane przez jego porucznik Nanao. Sado powiedział, że kapitan nie wygląda na kogoś, kto lubi walczyć i poprosił go, czy może go przepuścić. Jednak on się nie zgodził i zaproponował mu sake. Ryoka chcąc przejść, zaatakował go, jednak kapitan bez problemu uniknął jego cios i powalił go dotknięciem dwoma palcami. Po paru atakach Shunsui mówi, że choć tego nie chce, musi go zabić.thumb|right|Shunsui pokonuje Chada Wyjął swoje dwa miecze i gdy Chad go zaatakował, on uniknął ciosu, i rozciął go, a on padł nieprzytomny na ziemię. W tym czasie do Nanao Ise dostarczono wiadomość, że Aizen został zamordowany, a ona od razu poinformowała o tym swojego kapitana. Po przyjrzeniu się Chadowi, kobieta stwierdza, że on jeszcze żyje i myśląc, że to jeden z jego towarzyszy zabił Aizena, pyta czy może go wykończyć, jednak Shunsui zatrzymuje ją i mówi, że nie wiadomo kto zabił kapitana 5 oddziału. Następnie prosi ją, by wezwała 4 Dywizję, aby oni pomogli nieprzytomnemu mężczyźnie. Następnie widzimy go gdy leży na dachu budynku żując źdźbło trawy. Przez chwilę drażnił się ze swoją porucznik a następnie spytał jej co powinien zrobić w sprawie egzekucji Rukii Kuchiki. Ona odpowiedziała mu, że bez względu na to co ona mu powie, on i tak zrobi co będzie chciał. Zapewniła go też, że będzie tuż za nim i będzie trzymała się z daleka od kłopotów. Shunsui westchnął i powiedział, że wtedy znowu tylko on będzie miał kłopoty u Yama-jii. W trakcie egzekucji Rukii pojawia się Ichigo Kurosaki i zatrzymuje Sōkyoku, wtedy Shunsui mówi, że chociaż on się nie spóźnił. Następnie pojawia się Ukitake z pieczęcią Shihōin i razem z Kyōraku powstrzymują Sōkyoku przed drugim atakiem. Kiedy Sōkyoku zostało zniszczone Suì-Fēng pokonuje oficerów Ukitake, którzy im pomagali. Kapitan 13 oddziału biegł im na pomoc, lecz zatrzymał go Yamamoto mówiąc, że bardzo się zawiódł na nim i na Kyōraku. Wtedy Shunsui złapał Jūshirō za ramię i powiedział, że uciekają, po czym zniknęli. Białowłosy kapitan martwiąc się o swoich poddanych mówi, że nie mogą tak uciec. Jednak Shunsui uspokaja go mówiąc, że jest jeszcze ktoś po ich stronie. thumb|left|Ukitake i Shunsui vs Yamamoto Dwaj kapitanowie pojawili się w pustym miejscu, a po nich przybyła Nanao Ise mówiąc, że są oni dla niej za szybcy. Wtedy zobaczyli, że nie udało im się uciec, bo przed nimi stał generał. Yamamoto samym spojrzeniem sprawił, że porucznik 8 Dywizji nie mogła się ruszać.thumb|right|Shunsui chroniący Nanao przez energią Yamamoto Shunsui zainterweniował i błyskawicznie przeniósł ją w bezpieczne miejsce. Kapitan głównodowodzący zaczął wychwalać tych dwóch kapitanów mówiąc, że zawsze oni byli najlepsi, nie ważne czy ktoś był od nich starszy czy wyższy rangą. Następnie zdenerwowany na nich wyjął swój Zanpakutō i odpieczętował je, a następnie kazał im zrobić to samo. Shunsui powiedział, że nie mają wyboru i razem z Ukitake uwolnili swoje Zanpakutō i zaczęli z nim walczyć. Podczas walki dowiadują się od porucznik 4 Dywizji - Kotetsu Isane, że Sōsuke Aizen żyje i razem z Ichimaru Ginem i Tōsenem Kaname próbują uciec. Kapitanowie od razu udali się na wzgórze Sōkyoku, lecz mimo to zdrajcy zdołali uciec. Bounto (tylko anime) Podczas buntu Bounto otwarcie prowadzi śledztwo w celu odkrycia informacji o przeciwniku. Arrancar Shunsuia widzimy przez krótki moment, gdy Yamamoto wzywa go wraz z innymi kapitanami Gotei 13 na ważne spotkanie. Mieli oni poruszyć sprawę Arrancarów. Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Sztuczna Karakura Gdy Aizen i jego armia atakują Sztuczną Karakurę , Shunsui pyta się Ukitake, który jego zdaniem Arrancar to najsilniejsza Espada. Komamura twierdzi, że walki z Espadą będą kłopotliwe, ponieważ nie mają gwarancji, że Aizen im nie przeszkodzi w najgorszej dla nich chwili. W tym momencie Yamamoto uwalnia swoje Shikai, Shunsui szybko reaguje i każe Ukitake schylić się dla bezpieczeństwa. Shigekuni używa Jōkaku Enjō, dzięki czemu więzi Aizena, Kaname i Gina, po czym mówi, że teraz spokojnie mogą zająć się Espadą. Ukitake i Shunsuiowi przypadają Coyote Starrk i Lilynette Gingerback. thumb|left|Shunsui vs Coyote StarrkUkitake początkowo walczy z Lilynette, a Kyōraku z Coyote. Shunsui myślał że to Baraggan jest Primera Espada, lecz Starrk zdjął rękawiczkę i pokazał nr 1. Początkowo tylko bawi się z Primerą, lecz po tym jak dostrzegł, że Starrkowi nie jest obojętny los Lilynette to rozpoczęła się prawdziwa walka. Starrk pokazał swoje Resurrección i zawołał Lilynette, która zamieniła się w dwa pistolety na Cero. Jednym wystrzeliwał w stronę Shunsuia deszcz słabszych Cero, a drugim jedno potężne. Wtedy pojawił się Ukitake i swoimi bliźniaczymi mieczami odbił potężne Cero w stronę Starrka. Primera Espada zrobił unik i deszczem słabych Cero powalił Shunsuia na ziemię. Wtedy do akcji wkroczyli Vizardzi. Kiedy Rose i Love zostali pokonanithumb|Shunsui zabija Starrka, z cienia Starrka wyszedł Shunsui (dosłownie). Przebił on Espadę swoim Zanpakutō. Wyjaśnił też, że Katen Koykotsu zamienia dziecięce zabawy w realne, i że jego też one dotyczą. Powiedział że w Takaoni wygrywa ten, kto jest wyżej. Z góry zaatakował Starrka. Następnie przy pomocy Kageoni zranił Primerę w nogę (najpierw wsadził miecz w ścianę i wyszedł czubek Zanpakutō z cienia). Kolejną "zabawą" było Irooni (kolory). Kyōraku wypowiedział kolor szary i zranił Coyota w ramię (rana była powierzchniowa, ale on poczuł to jakby stracił rękę). Starrk szybko się w tym zorientował i powiedział kolor biały. Zranił tym kapitana 8 Dywizji w plecy, na co ten w odpowiedzi wypowiedział czarny, zrzucił strój kapitana i zaatakował Starrka ubrany cały na czarno. Tym samym go uśmiercił. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Moce i Umiejętności Zanpakutō thumb|right|Shunsui razem z jego zapieczętowanym Zanpakutō Katen Kyōkotsu (花天狂骨, Kwieciste Niebo, Szalona Kość): w zapieczętowanej jest to daishō, czyli dwa miecze. Jeden to tachi, a drugi to wakizashi. thumb|right|Katen Kyōkotsu w formie Shikai *'Shikai': komendą uwalniającą Shikai jest Kwiecisty Wiatr Szaleje, a Kwiecisty Bóg Krzyczy, Niebiański Wiatr Szaleje, a Niebiański Demon Szydzi (花風紊れて花神啼き天風紊れて天魔嗤う, hana kaze midarete, kashin naki, tenpū midarete, tenma warau). Kyōraku ustawia dwa ostrza przeciwko sobie w krzyżu, a następnie rozkrzyżowuje je po wypowiedzeniu komendy uwalniającej i nazwy zanpakutō. Katen Kyōkotsu staje się parą dużych, mocno wygiętych, czarnych ze srebrnymi krawędziami katan. Rękojeść i tsuba są wciąż takie same jak były w zapieczętowanej formie, tyle, że teraz z końca rękojeści zwisają czerwone frędzle. Pomimo, że te miecze stają się identyczne, Shunsui twierdzi, że nadal stanowią jeden wakizashi, a drugi tachi. Specjalne zdolności Shikai: moc Katen Kyōkotsu sprawia, że dziecięce gry stają się realne. Każdy, kto znajdzie się w strefie jej energii duchowej, będzie zmuszony grać według reguł gry, łącznie z posiadaczem Zanpakutō - Kyōraku. Według Shunsuia "jeśli wygrasz - żyjesz, jeśli przegrasz - umrzesz". frame|right|Kageoni :*'Kageoni' (影鬼, Cień Demona): zasadą tej gry jest to, że każdy, kogo cień zostanie nadepnięty, przegrywa. Sama gra pozwala wykorzystywać cienie konkurentów na swoją korzyść. Np. Shunsui wykazał zdolność do ukrywania się w cieniu przy użyciu tej techniki, może również kontrolować cienie i używać ich do ataku na przeciwnika, np. w chwili gdy wsunął ostrze w cień Starrka, wynurzyło się ono tam gdzie stał. :*'Irooni' (艶鬼, Kolorowy Demon): jest to gra polegająca na kolorach, wypowiada się nazwę koloru, który chcesz przeciąć. Jeśli kolor połączenia nie istnieje na ciele, szkoda jest minimalna, nawet jeśli atak zazwyczaj zadaje dużo bardziej poważne rany. Aby uzyskać szkody, trzeba używać kolorów, które zwiększają zagrożenia dla osoby, jak i przeciwnika. Na przykład, ktoś ubrany w czarne szaty i po wypowiedzeniu koloru "czarny", może wyrządzić ogromne szkody wrogowi. frame|right|Bushōgoma :*'Bushōgoma' (不精独楽, Leniwy Szczytowy Wir): Shunsui obraca się zarówno z ostrzami, które tworzą wiatr. Ostrza wiatru łączą się tworząc wir, który w zetknięciu z celem przypomina tornado. Atak jest nie tylko niebezpieczny, ale może zdezorientować przeciwnika uwięzionego w nim. :*'Takaoni' (嶄鬼, Górski Demon): ten ruch był również używany w walce ze Starrkiem, ale w ataku Starrk ukrył rodzaj ataku. Jednakże Shunsui później wyjaśnia, że z tej "gry", kto jest wyżej "wygrywa". *'Bankai': nieznane. Ukitake ostrzegł Kyōraku, aby nie uwolnił Bankai "gdyż inni mogą ucierpieć". Ciekawostki *Od całego jego ubioru cenniejsza jest spinka, która znajduje się w jego włosach. *Uważa, że Toushirou Hitsugaya jest geniuszem i możliwe że za sto lat będzie tak silny jak on sam lub nawet go przewyższy. *Kyōraku jest prawdopodobnie najbardziej rozpitym kapitanem, jak nie postacią, w całym Soul Society. * Jest zwolennikiem teorii, iż sake najlepiej smakuje popołudniu; w tym myśleniu wspiera go także Matsumoto Rangiku. * Shunsui jest drugim, najsilniejszym kapitanem w Soul Society. Nawigacja Kategoria:Kapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Shinigami